narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Soya
, , |species=Prehistoric Trilobite |gender=Male |birthdate=November 4 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=178cm |weight-part1=63.5kg |classification=Vagrant |occupations=Gurning Derelict |nature type=Sound Release, Poison Release |shippuden=No |distinctive-features=Pruney, Dyed, and Bony. Rough and wrinkled face, rotten teeth, crippled fingers |jutsu= |tools=Nail Bat,Melody Arm }} is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and yet decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. Origin Not born, he simply congealed in a gutter somewhere; bred from the heats and slimes of the earth. Personality Soya is pure filth in every sense of the word, his bacchanalian persona could qualify him as the snaggled-toothed poster-child for ragged excess. Skinny as a pencil, smart as a whip and possibly the most peculiar man alive, Soya is a trivial man, often depicted as crude and lowbrow with an irritating, frivolous attitude towards life and others, and an answer for everything. He is a proudly scurrilous wordsmith, whose cheeky patter and inconsequential mouth farts epitomize laddish culture, culminating in a concerning inclination towards herculean intemperance. It has been surmised that his many addictions and warped disposition are due to an unusual relationship with his parents. He describes himself as realistic to the point of being inhuman, adding that he is not driven by any particular ideology or doctrine. Appearing impervious to insult, Incapable of feeling shame or abashment; remiss and delinquent to convention and formality, he seems to be a man with no interior monologue, no set motive, his entire thought process said aloud. His morality is seemingly voluntary, his lies pathological; his wit often a hindrance and thus nothing is provocative. He also likes to think of himself as something of a womanizer and is seemingly completely unaware that he’s actually, really rather unappealing, socially and aesthetically. Theft is one of his many flaws, He's something of a Kleptomaniac, he loves a good steal and is simply unable to resist the urge. As a youth As a boy, Soya has demonstrated the beginnings of a particularly black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, thoroughly amoral philosophy; all the humanity of a jackal. Despite his puerile image and jaunty exterior, he is widely known to be deceitful, even to those whom he considers to be close; it was once said of him that Soya never told the truth when a lie would do. His sweet tooth preludes the dawn of an affinity for addiction, having displayed a morose demeanour in the absence of sugar. Appearance Soya is a wart-faced, foul smelling cockney with a perpetually frowning mouth, discoloured teeth and the physique of an elderly man; Facetious, abrasive and off putting like a debauched, capering streak of living gristle. A permanent 5-o'clock shadow clings like moss to the hollows of his cheeks, his nose is irreparably crooked and his narrow eyes are hooded and bleary, these, together with his jarring bad looks and appalling lapse in personal hygiene, make for a face like a pickled nutsack. Abnormally large, It appears as though a cow's tongue has been rolled in the dirt and then grafted onto his own. And even though he is now mostly made of fossils and crude oil, his rebellious spirit remains. Referred to as 'Black Guts' (黒根性, Kuro konjō) in some circles, his is a demeanour like that of a chewed up toffee; Looking as though he had been crafted from pâté; like a sad scarecrow in need of dialysis. Distinguished by an unkempt and sallow exterior, his flesh is haggard and desiccated, littered with scars and absurdly drawn tattoos, having been ruined by a lifetime of excess. Pruney, dyed, and bony, his short, hunched stature is nought but a shake and shimmy of jutting elbows and snaking, nearly invisible hips, what remains is a culmination of gnarled and vilified nonsense including scabs for fingernails, a large 'hanging' scar around his neck, rumoured to have been from a lynching, and the lower bowel of a small hippopotamus. As a youth A dishevelled, snaggle-toothed street urchin with a snot-nose, flop fringe and purple dimples. By the colour of his face, you could assume he was a urinal cake. His eyes are tired and ugly, and rimmed in black, his greasy barnet is an unkempt, lengthy mess, with bits of twigs or hay scattered amongst it. His stature is short and his sleeves are long: his legs bowed and his back hunched, making his actual height difficult to establish; but he has about him all the airs and manners of an adult male. Tattoos include: The letters HFIL across the knuckles of his right hand; Symbol for the Rat on the inside of his lower Lip; Skull on left shoulder; Anchor on right forearm; Cross on left forearm; Clef on thumbs and middle fingers tips; Skull on index finger Various runic and prison related tattoos covering his torso and arms. Abilities The epitome of wasted skin, Soya has been referred to as genius beneath mediocrity; hailed as a blithering, leather-faced idiot. His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. To this end, He likens himself to an 'alchemist', having used his hoary body like a 'laboratory' during the many decades of his drug fuelled excess, affording a massive degree of mithridatism. The struggle with addiction has made him entirely disinterested, on numerous occasions he has demonstrated a cold disregard for Human life and a lack of personal responsibility, gaining reputation for being a particularly nasty @#*&! and an excessive brutality.As someone who is pretty much dead, apart from physically, he doesn't fight for honour; he fights to win. Despite wrestling with dependence, his dank mullet conceals a mind like a rusty trap. On too few an occasion has he demonstrated the capacity to make shrewd decisions through the use of astute analytical and observational skills, seemingly content with apparent inferiority; Soya's warped character is one who has a keen understanding of how the world works and his perceived role within it. Physically, Soya is an utter mess, but by donating his haggard frame to science he has been able to overcome these inherent obstacles; he has been the subject of a plethora of surgical procedures in hopes of substantial bodily-modification and alteration, bestowing upon him a multitudinous array of strange abilities and the enhancement of pre-existing attributes. Various artificial implants have been positioned within his smelly physique and the entirety of his bodily systems have received substantial augmentation. Soya cannot be categorised as a 'destroyer'; he's not an individual endowed with great expertise in anything. The mental aspect of his game is the most valuable possession in his arsenal; his cerebral approach is eminent, his languid body is tough; he doesn't shy away from the prospect of a beating. Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique) Soya's method of swordplay, though savage, cruel and wild in combat, grew independently, having never been officially taught at arms. His tutor in martial prowess was rumoured to have been a rambling vagrant, who had never received any sword training himself. Thus Soya's swordsmanship style is overly vicious and highly aggressive, wielding his sword/weapon as if it were a butcher's cleaver. Kyūdō (弓道, way of the bow) A destructive method of archery, Soya has trained himself to become a master archer, capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Though he can shoot a bow fairly well, he prefers the use of an elastic material, wrapped around his body, to fire his own particular brand of projectile. Even from distances where he cannot be sensed by his opponent, his arrow pierces through his target at great speeds. If on the chance that he does miss, he will refine his methods until he lands a kill-shot. The power of his arrows can create craters in the ground, The impact could pile-drive through forests, as well as prevent change in trajectory when piercing through any obstacles that stand in between the target. Kayakujutsu (火薬術, The art of gunpowder) The ability to manipulate gunpowder, able to plant it inside living or dead organisms, having them move as explosive traps. Body modifications Nan no Kaizo - Soft Physique Modification Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with chakra, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. It gives his body an almost rubber-like repulsion power, absorbing impacts through impact dispersion as he calls it. This allows him to take much harder hits with minimal damage. Ninpō Dokuton Due to exposing himself to a ludicrous cocktail of poisons and toxins, Soya's body has developed the capability of synthesising his own particular brand of poison. Soya's poison can be secreted from any part of his body, and he can control its concentration and effects. The poison tends to become darker when he increases its lethality. Producing different types of poison and applying them in different ways gives him a variety of abilities. Soya's body contains a multitudinous array of different types of poison antibodies, and can adapt nearly instantly to new blends. Ototon Kuchiyose Rat Giant Clam